Discord Meets MOV Discord
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Discord meets the scary alternate version of himself


**So, hotdiggetydemon has finally created the Swag Mov on youtube. Go see it, it's exciting.**

**Anyway onto this**

* * *

Discord, the reformed draconequues was in his home. A giant floating house in the shape of his head, that was above the Canterlot Sculpture Garden.

Anyway Discord was enjoying some chocolate milk and cotton candy, when suddenly, a purple light filled the sky.

"Huh?" Discord said curious as he opened his front door to see what was going on "Twilight messing with magic again?"

"AH!" a demonic voice said as whatever was making it hit the ground with a thud

Discord looked down in surprise

"That...that's..."

"Discord!" Celestia said flying over "What's the meaning of this giant head of you falling on the garden?"

"Stay out of the shed! STAY OUT OF THE SHED!" The giant, scary looking Discord head said

"I didn't make that," the original Discord said

"The shed!" the head said

Discord used his magic to lift the head off the garden, and fix everything it broke

"Ew," Discord and Celestiasaid seeing this giant head

Not only did it look demonic, yet it also had cuts all over it

"Is Twilight playing a joke on me or something?" Discord said

"Where is the Rainbow pony?" The head said "I must have my vengeance! I'll rip off more than his wing this time!"

"Where are you from?" Celestia said

"Ponyville!" the head said "Now come here so I can eat your head!"

"This must be me from some alternate dimension," Discord said

"Alternate dimension?" Celestia said

"Hey," Discord said "What the fun in making sense?"

"I was god!" the head said "I wanted there virgins!"

"Will you shut it!" Discord said

"Hey," Discord head said "You can't..."

Discord used his magic to create a giant piece of duct tape over the heads mouth

"Discord?" Fluttershy, Spike and the rest of the mane six said coming over

The head began to freak out

"What on earth is that?" Rarity said "It's so disturbing,"

"Ponies," Discord explained "This is me, from an alternate dimension,"

"Alternate dimension?"Rainbow Dash said "Must be one ugly one,"

Discord head fired a lazer out of his mouth

"YOU WILL PAY RAINBOW PONY! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT YOU WINGS BACK BUT I'LL GET YOU! THEN YOU LITTLE YELLOW PONY! I'LL BLOW YOU UP AND YOUR SHED!"

"I don't have a said," Flutter said terrified

"You...me...stop yelling can you please?" Discord said "Now listen, whatever crazy version of Ponyville you're from. This isn't it. Got it?"

The head nodded

"Good," Discord said "Now why don't you explain just what happend to you...me...I...Oh you know what I mean,"

The head then told stories of eating to many apples, a fat Rarity that used slave labor, a crazy Fluttershy that cut Rainbow Dash in half, followed by Twilight trying to bring it back to life. Also he told of a Pinkie pie that was a drug addict celebrity that did a snail and gave Big Mac a blow job.

And finally, he told of a giant Rainbow Dash that he fought with, ripped off it's wings. Yet sadly got his head sliced off by the giant pony.

Everypony and Discord were deeply disturbed by all they heard

Fluttershy was crying like there was no tomarrow "I would never hurt others!" she said

"And I don't do crack," Spike said "What is that anyway,"

"I never loved a snail," Pinkie said

"This is an alternate dimension he's talking about," Discord said "Anything amount of things could be different, and in any way."

"Well it still sounds like really messed place," Apple Jack said "I'd never eat that many apples,"

"I'll just send him back," Discord said

"Wait," the head said "Can you give me back my body? I was really buff,"

"Fine," Discord said giving Mov Discord back it freaky buff body. Then opening a portal back to his dimension

"What do you think will happen to him?" Rarity said

"I don't want to know," Twilight said "That dimension will give me nightmares,"

"Agreed," everyone else said

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mov Dimension

"Muwhahahaha!" Mov Discord was once again crushing Ponyville

"I'm back virgins!" he said "And I'm going to destroy you all! Starting with you!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Mov Fluttershy said "I didn't mean to hurt you when you same in my shed,"

Discord squashed her

"Great," Mov Spike said smoking a cigarette "Do I have to dig her up to?"

* * *

**The end**


End file.
